


Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

by Veronica_Romanoff (Veronica_Morningstar)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Darcy Lewis is Tony Stark's Daughter, Family Feels, Gen, Howard Stark Lives, Howard Stark's Good Parenting, Laura Barton & Tony Stark Coparenting Wanda Maximoff, May Parker (Spider-Man) & Tony Stark Coparenting Peter Parker, Parent Peggy Carter, Parent Tony Stark, Peggy Carter Lives, Peter Parker is Tony Stark's Biological Child, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Wanda Maximoff is Tony Stark’s Daughter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29679462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Veronica_Morningstar/pseuds/Veronica_Romanoff
Summary: Tony Stark—Billionaire, Playboy, Philanthropist—never though of himself as a family man. Then life put four different women in his path, and five kids were the result. He would do anything to protect them, but parenting superheroes aren’t easy, but thankfully he has a great support system.Then disaster strikes, and the Stark children are left behind to pick up the pieces of their fractured family. Maybe they can find a way to save themselves and the world at the same time.
Relationships: Darcy Lewis & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Darcy Lewis & Peter Parker, Darcy Lewis & Tony Stark, Darcy Lewis & Wanda Maximoff, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Laura Barton/Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Peggy Carter/Howard Stark, Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff & Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker, Wanda Maximoff & Tony Stark, Wanda Maximoff/Vision
Comments: 6
Kudos: 25





	Ashes to Ashes, Dust to Dust

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Marvel, but I wish I did :)

_She would not die. She would not. Not when she had a son to raise and a husband to get back to._ That was the mantra that ran through Peggy Carter’s head as she looked down at the metal spike that had impaled her body. 

“Peggy?!”

That was Daniel, she could hear him running over and the gasp when he drew closer.

“Hey, it’s going to be fine,” Daniel said. “I’m going to get you out of here.”

“I can’t—Tony and Howard—I can’t leave them,” Peggy said weakly. “I have to see him grow up, Daniel.”

“I know, and you will,” Daniel promised. “Come on.”

* * *

Howard Stark immediately sobered up when he saw his wife limp through the door, clutching her side. 

“Peg, what? Oh my god!”

The bottle of whiskey went back onto the table and he rushed to his wife, helping her lay down on the couch as he examined the wound.

“It’s all the way through, she needs a hospital!” Howard said urgently, turning to Daniel. The other man shook his head.

“It’s too dangerous, Howard. They’ll just ask questions. I’ll call Violet and have her come over,” Daniel said, already walking towards the phone on the wall.

“Tell her to hurry,” Howard said, pressing a kiss to his wife’s forehead. “It’s going to be okay, Peg. We’re getting help.”

Peggy just groaned in response, making Daniel crinkle his forehead in worry.

“We need to clean the wound,” Daniel instructed. “Hand me that whiskey.”

“Peg, I’m sorry, but this is really going to hurt,” Howard said, taking his wife’s hand.

Daniel was gentle, but she screamed just the same, and it broke Howard’s heart to hear her in so much pain.

The patter of frantic footsteps down the stairs alerted Howard to his young son’s presence.

“What’s wrong with mommy?!” the barely two-year-old cried out.

“Mommy got hurt, Tony,” Howard said, “but daddy and Daniel are fixing her. It’s going to be okay.”

The young boy wasn’t convinced and hesitantly approached his mother’s side. Peggy reached out to comfort him despite her pain, and he leaned into his mother as she brushed a hand through his dark hair.

“Mommy, are you going to die?” Tony asked, his eyes filled with fear.

“No,” Peggy said, “I’ll be okay, but you need to go back to sleep.”

“I want to stay here to make sure!” Tony said stubbornly.

Peggy didn’t have the heart to move her son when he curled up on the floor next to his father, holding her other hand. When she woke up the next morning after the medication Violet had given her had worn off, he was still there. Even though it hurt, she bent down and kissed her son on his forehead with a soft smile.

* * *

With two loving parents by his side, Tony Stark turned out alright in the long run. He was being groomed to take over Stark Industries when he was older, he enjoyed school and had friends, he was happy. Then the accident happened.

“I’m here to see Howard Stark and Peggy Carter!” Tony said, running up to the hospital receptionist. “Where are they?”

“Sir, are you family?” the receptionist asked.

“I’m their son, Tony,” Tony replied. “Please, can you at least tell me if they’re alright?!”

“Yes, but they’re both in critical condition,” the receptionist said. “They’re in room 35.”

“Thank you!” Tony called behind him and he raced down the hall.

He saw his mother first and his heart broke at the sight. She looked so fragile on the bed, so unlike the strong woman he knew. His father wasn’t much better.

“Hey mom,” Tony said gently. “I don’t know if you can hear me, but I’m here.”

“Tony?” Peggy whispered, her eyes fluttering open at the sound of her son’s voice.

“What happened?” Tony said.

“There was an accident, and your father crashed into a tree,” Peggy said weakly.

Tony resisted giving his father a glare. He had definitely been drunk, because he was usually a good driver.

“I know what you’re thinking,” Peggy said softly, “your father was sober, it was dark and raining very hard. The tires probably slipped.”

Tony slumped down in the hospital chair, all fight leaving him when he saw the critical condition his father was in. He looked worse than his mother.

“He threw himself over you, I bet,” Tony said bitterly, trying to stop the tears that pricked at his eyes. “Always the reckless hero.”

“He did,” Peggy said, taking her son’s hand in her own, “but he’s going to be alright. We both are.”

“I’m going to hold you to that, mom,” Tony said with a small smile.

In the end, both of his parents survived, but not without consequences. His father began his downward spiral into alcoholism, turning angry and bitter as the years went by and he frequently found himself at the bottom of a bottle. If Tony saw his mother at work more and more often, he never commented. They were both dealing with his father’s new demeanor in their own ways. He chose to lock himself away in his room for hours, burying himself in schoolwork and personal projects, only coming out for meals and to talk to his mother.

He would never become like him, he swore to himself, and if—no _when_ —he had kids, he would be a better father to them than Howard Stark had been to him.


End file.
